


All the little things

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just Married, Legolas just slipped into the text, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Slice of Life, Third Age, nothing too graphic though, tipsy Celebrían
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Elrond and Celebrían enjoy life as a newlywed couple and admire all the little quirks that they love so much about each other.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Peredhil [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Kudos: 19





	1. Elrond

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All die kleinen Dinge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729726) by Elenyafinwe. 



> This text exists for exactly one reason: because I wanted to introduce my cucumber-loving Elrond HC at last. Which exists for the simple reason that I have a little crazy budgie called Elrond, who totally goes nuts over cucumber. And then it became a much too long slice of life text ... So I split it in two, because I think it is easier to read that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN implied sexual content

Soft lips stroked his cheek. Elrond smiled. Being woken up with kisses from his beloved was still one of the most beautiful aspects of life as a married man. It had been several weeks now and it was still as wonderful as on the first day. He hoped that this feeling would last for a long time.

"Wake up, little sleepyhead." Celebrían giggled as she gave him a nudge on the nose. "If only I'd known what a late riser I was marrying!"

He blinked into the morning light, which fell faintly through the thick curtains. The fire in the fireplace had long since burnt down to a smouldering. Even with Vilya he could not keep the cold of winter out of his house completely, and so the room had become quite fresh in the meantime. Celebrían had crawled under his blanket and snuggled up to him, her body comfortably warm beside his. He noticed right away that despite the freshness she was not wearing a nightgown. Ahh ...

"Celebrían..." he whispered.

"Yes, that's my name, given to me by my father, because for him only the best of the best was just good enough for his dearest daughter." She grinned and acted innocently as if she didn't know exactly what was going on inside him. Her leg casually rubbed against his.

"Ahh, _indo-ninya_ , you are so beautiful," he breathed.

She smiled and now gave him a kiss on the nose. When she smiled, these cute dimples formed in her cheeks. Dreamily he ran his fingertips over them. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?", she wanted to know. "So often I lay awake in the evening wondering what it would be like to be loved by you. Maybe I didn't always have decent thoughts." The last she said with a playful smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He pulled the blanket up to cover Celebrian's shoulders. He didn't want her to get cold. Then he began to scratch her back. She liked that, as he had learned recently. How he loved to discover all those little peculiarities in his sweetheart!

"Was this a hidden accusation?" he teased.

She put on a serious face. "You took your time."

"Which, of course, you must stress at every suitable and unsuitable opportunity"

"Of course!" She shifted her weight so that she was now completely on top of him. "But now I have conquered you! Ha! The great king, Herald of the Last Alliance and master of this house, is mine alone."  
"Celebrían, cease to call me ki…"

"Pff. Let me dream. You can say what you want, but for me you will always be the king of my heart."  
"Oh, _indo-ninya_..." He melted away.

She smiled in love and cuddled her face into the crook of his neck. Almost involuntarily, his hands slid down her back. How wonderfully soft her skin was! He could caress her all day long and feel her under his fingertips. He could feel her lips curling into a smile. Then she began to cover his neck with tender kisses, soon followed by her tongue. He sighed and shivered.

Then he called himself to reason again.

"Celebrían, it... it is late. We, ah... we should…"

She had slipped from him again and now let her hand wander over his body. She was approaching dangerous regions.

"We should what?" Celebrían asked innocently.

She knew perfectly well that he couldn't resist her and had learned far too quickly how to wrap him around her finger. He found it increasingly difficult to keep a clear mind. Surprisingly, Vilya did not really help. He bit his lower lip slightly and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers, so innocent and yet irresistible.

"We should get up and do boring daily chores, is that what you wanted to say?" she whispered into his ear. "But what if I told you that I'm not having very decent thoughts right now? A lady has certain needs too, you know. After you've kept me waiting for so long, I think I have the right to be spoiled a little. Are you going to refuse your mistress such a wish?"

"You have won," he just said.

She grinned triumphantly. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and sat astride him.

He moaned.

Some time later Elrond watched Celebrían, who had sat down at her washbasin and was now brushing her telltale messy hair. To his regret, she had meanwhile put on her dressing gown. Elrond had not yet been able to bring himself to leave the warm bed. It still smelled of her, and he enjoyed the scent and the sweet memory of what had just happened. His head was still buzzing. He could certainly get used to always starting his days this way. He had been alone for too long. To wake up in Celebrían's arms was still a wonderful new feeling.

Wrapped in the sheets, he followed every elegant movement of his beloved as she straightened her hair. Strand by strand she brushed her silver-blond hair with long strokes. She had pulled back the curtains, so that the light of the cold winter sun fell into the room and made her hair shine like liquid silver. It was as if the stars themselves had given their shine to decorate her hair with.

"Should I send to Laerwen to help you with your hair?" he offered. After all, he bore some of the blame for the condition of her hair ...

She glanced at him on the bed and tilted her head as if she was thinking. "No. This is a sight I want all to myself."

As she brushed her hair again, he got an idea. With the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape, he stood up, toddled to her barefooted and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he stood behind her and took the brush off. "Then let me help you," he offered.

"Hmm. After all, you have done the mischief. So only just, I'd say," she agreed.

Gently, he let her hair slide through his fingers and then began to untangle the small knots. He didn't know how Celebrían managed to make her hair so silky - she didn't want to tell him her little secret - but it made it easy to untangle, no matter what he had done with it beforehand. He devoted himself to it strand by strand until her hair finally fell back over her shoulders in silver cascades. When he was about to start braiding her plaits to her usual hairstyle, she stopped him.

"Today I want to try something different," Celebrían announced. "Now I am your wife after all. I want to wear my hair the way it is fashionable among the women here."

"If you wish." He willingly complied.

Normally, Celebrían preferred rather simple hairstyles, into which she would weave flowers, especially in spring. In Imladris, however, the women wore more elaborate hairstyles and braided their hair into artful shapes. This took time, so Elrond should not have been surprised when someone finally knocked on the door of the bedroom.

"My Lord?", he heard Ceomon shouting softly. "And my Lady, of course. The hour is beginning to come."

Celebrían looked mischievously over Elrond's shoulder. "To my regret, I must say that a blanket is probably not appropriate clothing and now is the moment when we must face the world outside."

"Indeed." He sighed theatrically. "One moment, Ceomon!" he shouted.

With a heavy heart, Elrond tore himself away from the sight of his beloved and set about making himself presentable at least for his closest confidants.

A short time later, he and Celebrían were ready to face the world. They were greeted by Ceomon, as he stood with crossed arms in front of the breakfast table, which had been prepared hours ago, and impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. Of course, Rethtulu was also present, standing rigidly behind the table with his arms crossed behind his back. Rethtulu was far too formal to express his feelings openly, but Elrond knew him long enough to notice his displeasure. The master of the house involuntarily pulled in his head in anticipation of the scolding to come. It had indeed become late.

More recently, the two Noldor were assisted by Laerwen, Celebrian's maid, who had moved to Imladris with her Lady. When she saw Celebrían, she made a frightened sound.

"Mistress, what happened to your hair?" she exclaimed in indignation.

Celebrían burst out laughing. She patted Elrond on the cheek while wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"My husband has really made every effort," Celebrían came out giggling. "But do not worry, Laerwen. It looks like you will be able to keep your job."

Laerwen shook his head and skillfully ignored Elrond's offended look.

Ceomon cleared his throat. "I would hate to have to reheat the tea a third time."

A third ...? Oh.

"What time is it?" Elrond wanted to know.

"To call the hour still morning would be a rather generous interpretation of the term," Rethtulu said dryly.

"I am hungry!" announced Celebrían. But before she sat down at the table, she whispered in Elrond's ear: "It was worth it."

As was his habit, Elrond had Ceomon and Rethtulu show him the day's business while he ate. Celebrían occasionally complained about why he hadn't been doing this lately. But today he had dawdled too much and now time was running out. Sometimes he was amazed how it was possible to live well over three thousand years and still be pressed for time.

"What is it about cucumbers that you like so incredibly, _indo-ninya_?", Celebrían wanted to know into the silence.

Elrond had just wanted to bite into his piece of cucumber, but then paused. He looked at Celebrían questioningly. "I find them very tasty."

"Elrond, these are _cucumbers_. They are mainly water that tastes of nothing," Celebrían countered.

"It's a childhood whim that never grew up," Ceomon threw in from the background. "I can assure you, Lady, that Prince Maglor was just as astonished when he found out that his little boy could be baited almost as well with cucumbers as with sweets."

"Ceomon..." Elrond said with a warning tone. He hated it when Ceomon told the embarrassing childhood stories.

Celebrían made a rapturous sound. "Oh, how cute! I'm sure you were an adorable child, my dearest."

"Did I ever tell you about my first hunt with Gil-galad and Elros?" Elrond hurriedly interjected. Celebrían loved adventure stories and had a weakness for them.

She nudged him in the arm. "You are distracting from the subject. _I_ 'm not so easily baited."

What a pity. It could have worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read about the marriage, go to [For all eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015132).


	2. Celebrían

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN separation anxiety, alcohol, implied sexual content

But unfortunately duty called. Celebrían regretted not being able to continue fooling around with her beloved for hours. She loved to embarrass him. Elrond was of such noble descent and yet she easily managed to throw him off track. She loved him for that.

It was an unusual position for her to be the Lady of this house. In her old homeland she had been free to do as she pleased. Well, not really, after all she was the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. But there had never been any obligations waiting for her, as was now the case. Now she sat at the side of her husband - what a wonderful sound that word had! - and was entrusted with the task of deciding the fate of all the elves of the valley.

Celebrían felt insecure and nervous. But then she looked to the side and saw Elrond sitting beside her and her heart calmed down again. As long as he was with her, all was well. Her thoughts wandered back to the morning hours and her heart began to flutter. No, those were not proper thoughts at all.

Elrond threw a furtive look out of the corner of his eye. A slight smile lay on his lips. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. Oh, curse him! He was little better than her mother. Like Galadriel, he never missed anything.

Celebrían tore herself away from her thoughts and turned her attention back to the elves before them. It was a delegation from the Eryn Galen that brought a message from King Thranduil. His own son Legolas led the elves. He was still young, just one hundred years old, and terribly nervous. Celebrían did not need to have a mind like Elrond's to see this.

Elrond listened patiently to what the young elf had to tell him. He had placed his elbows on the armrests of his chair and put his fingertips together, as he always did when he listened attentively to someone. Celebrían loved his understanding manner above all else. He had an open ear for everyone and so infinite understanding for the care and needs of the elves around him. Celebrían had never met such a gentle soul before. Sometimes it was inexplicable to her how a warrior and a general could be in this kind Elf at the same time.

Her thoughts drifted away again.

"...and so my father asks for your cooperation, Lord Elrond. It can only be of mutual benefit to watch over the Misty Mountains together," Legolas concluded at that moment. He breathed a sigh of relief when he had finally presented what he had apparently rehearsed very carefully.

"Granted: I am astonished that your father approaches me with this matter on his own initiative, Prince Legolas," said Elrond. "But I must also say that I am delighted. Oropher was a little... well, obstinate about it."

Celebrían knew the story. Elrond had never liked telling her about the war, and spared her all the gruesome details. But she knew very well the role he had played and his attitude to the other parties involved.

"Yes, Grandfather was... just him." Legolas looked for appropriate words and finally let it go. The subject was apparently uncomfortable for him. Then he cleared his throat. "My father hopes that we can simply start again."

Elrond smiled. "I see nothing that stands in the way of that."

Celebrían almost heard the mountain that had to fall from Legolas' heart at that moment.

"I think that everything else can wait another day until you have recovered from your journey, Prince. All shall be done to your satisfaction and that of your companions," said Elrond. "If you wish, you are welcome to dine with us this evening."

Legolas bowed. "I gratefully accept the hospitality of your house."

Elrond told Rethtulu to lead their guests to their rooms and see that all their wishes were granted. Rethtulu bowed and led the Silvan-elves out of the reception hall. Curiously, Celebrían looked after them.

"Legolas reminds me a little of his father," she said.

Elrond looked at them questioningly. "Then you have met another Thranduil than me."

"Granted, it was a long time ago, when he lived in Lórien. Times change, after all."

A shadow fell on Elrond's face. "The war. Thranduil did not find it easy to be suddenly charged with the task of leading his people."

A stab went through Celebrían's heart. She knew about the scars on her beloved's fea and how much he suffered from all the losses he had endured. She shouldn't have brought it up and felt guilty for pestering him again earlier in the day to wait so long to get engaged. She knew why. She knew how much the anxiety of losing her too was troubling him.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. What is past is past", she said. "What do you say we go for a walk in the snow?"

He smiled again. Oh, how beautiful he was when he smiled. His grey eyes shone with love, the light in them made her heart warm.

"It is simply impossible to mope when you are with me, _indo-ninya_ ," he said and stroked her cheek tenderly. She enjoyed finally being able to exchange such loving gestures with him in public, and couldn't get enough of it.

Full of energy she stood up and took his hands. "Come on. Let's dance in the snow! Enough politics for one day."

Quickly they had put on their warm winter clothes and were now strolling side by side through the snowy valley. It was an enchanting sight. Celebrían knew when she saw the work of one of the Three before her, and admired what Elrond had created with Vilya. It was a hidden wonder - and now her home.

She snuggled up with pleasure in her white fur-trimmed coat. The coat as well as her soft leather gloves and red boots were a gift from Elrond. The winters here are cold, he had said, and his Lady should not freeze. The fur was wonderfully warm and she enjoyed the soft fur on her cheek while she watched her breath in the air. In Lórien the winters had always been mild and gentle. So far north, the climate was harsher, and despite Vilya's protection, an icy wind whistled down from the mountains to the east.

"What would a _mallorn_ look like in the snow?" she asked herself. "Imagine it. The golden glow of Lórien dusted with the white brilliance of winter in the valley. How beautiful it would look."

"Indeed." He smiled, and that smile alone dispelled all the cold of winter. She still could not really believe that this beautiful smile was meant for her alone.

"Do you think a _mallorn_ would grow here?" he thought. "Now I have taken you here so far away from your home. I don't want you to miss Lórien."

She gave him a quick kiss. He caught her lips and deepened the kiss. With pleasure she closed her eyes and leaned against him. His strong arms embraced her.

"You're thinking naughty things again," he whispered with a gentle laugh in his voice.

"Stop that!" she complained, but she had to laugh as well. She freed herself from his embrace, but he still held her hand in his.

"Was this the revenge for this morning?", she wanted to know. Her cheeks burned.

"Perhaps." He grinned mischievously. He still held her hand, their fingers intertwined, and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, almost in passing. She could not be touched enough by him. Over a thousand years of restraint wanted to be made up for.

"Well, I don't think that a _mallorn_ would just grow anywhere," she said. "But who knows, maybe with Vilya ... We should ask mother what she thinks about it. She told me that she learned such things from Melian. And you are descended from Melian after all. If there was a _mallorn_ growing anywhere else, it would be here."

He didn't seem convinced. "I never had the impression that any of this kinship had ever made itself felt to me."

"Hmm, let me see," she said long. "You see the future in your dreams and you can look into the hearts of elves and humans. Besides you are a great warrior as well as an unsurpassed healer. No, indeed. You are, of course, just an ordinary elf."

"Is that mockery in your voice?"

"Never! My love, what do you think of me?"

"I see. Apparently, some things have gone to your head and you need a cooling-off." Faster than she could react, he had a snowball in his hand and threw it at her. Some snow got into her collar and ran icy cold across her neck. She uttered a sharp scream.

"How dare you!" she threatened and went over to the counterattack.

Laughing, they romped through the snowy landscape. There was plenty of time later to be the Lord and Lady of the Valley.

Her play drove away Celebríans nervous thoughts that the conversation about the _mellyrn_ of her homeland had reawakened in her. She still had not got used to the thought that her home was now Rivendell. She had always lived alongside her parents and had travelled with them through many countries in her youth. But her heart had finally found its home in the Golden Forest. But now she lived far away in Imladris, and the only people she knew there were Elrond and Laerwen. The elves of the valley were friendly and had welcomed her with open arms as the wife of the Lord, but they were still strangers to her, regardless of the fact that she had visited Imladris many times in the past. They had just been visits.

Both of their breaths were heavy when they finally let themselves fall into the deep snow, laughing. Elrond's face was reddened by the cold, and Celebrían could imagine that hers looked the same.

"Elrond, where is your home?" she wanted to know.

"What do you mean?", he asked her in surprise.

"You have lived in so many places. First Arvernien, then Ossiriand, then Lindon and now here. Which place feels like home to you?"

"Well, I guess the tawdry romantic answer would be to say: wherever you are."

She poked him. "That was a serious question!"

Laughing softly, he gave her a kiss on the nose. It was so incredibly cute when he did that. And the way he looked at her when he did it! as if she were the most precious thing in the world. He made her feel very special and she loved him for that. It was all these little things, innocent gestures, gentle touches, the way he spoke to her, that showed his love for her and that she appreciated so infinitely about him.

"Well, we don't need to talk about Arvernien", he finally gave her a serious answer. "You know that I have no more memories of it. Amon Ereb was my first home and Forlond was a home for me too - in a certain way. But even though I had helped to build Forlond out of nothing, it was only here, in Imladris, that I really had the feeling of being in a place where I belonged. I used to often wonder where my roots lie. In my youth I would have said that I was one of the Feanorians, and somehow this is true, even if the world doesn't like it. Galad had always stood behind me and made it clear that he supported me. But not everyone liked that, especially not with my past. I often wondered who I really was. Noldo? Sinda? Even a human? But to Númenor I certainly didn't belong either. That was my brother's kingdom. Imladris was the first place that was all mine. Here, the elves followed me, who stood completely behind me. I am the Lord of this valley because they want it so."

He was deeply concerned for his followers. Elrond had a great willingness to sacrifice for all those who were dear to his heart, and Celebrían felt honoured that such a noble lord had chosen her as his wife.

"I think this is a good opportunity to tell you that you are now also the Lady of Amon Ereb," Elrond told her.

"What?" Celebrían looked at him with big eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

He had to laugh when he saw her amazement. "This was one of Galad's crackpot ideas. Elros was able to squirm out of it, but with me, of course, he remained stubborn once again. When we came to Galad back then, after the ruin of Beleriand, nobody really knew what to do with us. The sons of Earendil, who wore the star of Feanor. Galad thought that it was not appropriate to let us just go like that again after we had regained our strength. So he appointed me his _arandur_ and put me in command of his _esseali_ ; that was the _rimbe_ stationed directly at Forlond. But none of this was possible without me having a title to that effect."

"But why Amon Ereb? Was not that Maedhros' fortress after Nirnaeth?"

"Right. Although fortress is perhaps not quite the right term. Be that as it may. In the turmoil of Beleriand's destruction, Elros and I lost sight of Ceomon and Rethtulu; you can ask them about all the adventures they had had in that time. Ceomon went back home because he thought that he would find us there most likely. He found that the house had survived the elemental forces that had torn the land apart surprisingly well. Uncle Maglor had amassed quite a considerable library (although much of it was admittedly loot from Doriath and Arvernien) and it would have been a real shame to let it all go to waste. Some of these works can now be found in my library here. For Galad this was a natural choice and I was now the Lord of Amon Ereb. It had never really mattered. I was only rarely there and had usually had an administrator watch over my estates. Galad never cancelled this, not even after I founded Imladris; the paperwork was not worth the effort. No one talks about it anymore, Amon Ereb is just a bare mountain with maybe a mile of land in each direction that belongs to it. On paper, however, this land belongs to me. And now it belongs to you too."

Fascinated she had listened. Elrond and Gil-galad had been legends of the Second Age, who had created an empire from nothing and led the Noldor into a new world. She had never really been interested in politics and had been glad to leave it to her parents, but she had always enjoyed listening to stories about the High King and his herald. The little girl that she had once been could never have dreamed that one day she would marry the hero of her adventure stories.

Suddenly she realised that they were still lying in the snow. They might have been elves, but even they were not completely impervious to the cold. Celebrían shivered. Elrond did not fail to notice this, of course. He sat up and looked at her with concern.

"I should have taken better care of you, _indo-ninya_. Not that you're going to get hypothermia!"

His concern for her was heartwarming. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek when she sat up too. "Actually I should be more worried about you," she said and pointed to his legs. Unlike her, he sank slightly into the snow, one of those tiny details that still betrayed his human origins. But you had to know him very well to notice this.

Elrond stood up and helped her to her feet. They knocked the snow off their clothes.

"We should go back inside so you can warm up," he said.

"You've just walked through a warm summer day, of course, and you're certainly not cold either," she countered. Then she had an idea. "Dearest, I'd like to try some _miruvor_."

Startled, he put a hand on her forehead. "Are you not feeling well? Are you all right?"

"What? No! No, I'm fine. She had to giggle when it occurred to her that he probably thought she'd asked for it because she needed the medicine. "My mother once told me that your _miruvor_ resembled the _miruvórë_ of the Valar so much. I am curious to know if this is true."

He seemed relieved. But then he stared embarrassed at his boots. "Ah, Celebrían, it's just... _Miruvor_ is not served like ordinary wine. Your mother doesn't give _lembas_ to everyone. _Miruvor_ is a strong cordial, meant to revive the spirit after a long day."

"So much the better," she said. "I wanted to get drunk with you one day anyway. I imagine it would be very amusing. Then we can cross that off our list right now."

"Celebrían..."

"Please!" she begged. She put on a sad expression and pushed her lower lip forward.

Elrond sighed and surrendered. But then he had to smile and gave her a gentle nudge on the nose. "The weapons of a woman are invincible. You are devious and know how to cleverly play my weaknesses against me."

"Say it! Say it, that you think I'm cute."

"Cute is not the word. Cunning is more like it."

She laughed and hooked up with him so he could lead her back to the house.

By now it was dawning and darkness was falling quickly over the valley. By the time they got back to the house, the torches and candles had already been lit. A crackling open fire awaited them in their private rooms and someone, most likely Rethtulu, had provided them with steaming spiced wine. Elrond helped her strip the coat from her shoulders, then she warmed her hands on the warm cup.

"So. Where is the _miruvor_?", she wanted to know.

Elrond looked at her admonishingly, but had to smile. Then he pulled the bunch of keys from his robe, which he always carried with him, and called for Ceomon.

"Celebrían wants to try some of the _miruvor_. Please bring us a carafe," he asked.

Ceomon smiled inside himself as he bowed and then left with the key in his hand. Shortly afterwards he came back with a crystal carafe and two goblets. Inside the carafe was a clear liquid in which the glow of the fire broke. Celebrían watched curiously as Ceomon poured some of the _miruvor_ into the goblets. Elrond handed her one of them and she sniffed at it.

The alcohol was surprisingly subtle. There was clearly a sweetish note reminiscent of honey. She sipped gently, well aware that both Elrond and Ceomon were watching her closely. Elrond had mentioned that this drink was very strong, so Celebrían had expected a burning sensation in her throat. But nothing of the sort was the case. As soon as she had taken the first sip, she felt the heat returning to her innermost being. Suddenly she felt as if she could jump like a young deer through the whole valley. She took another sip with enthusiasm.

"Slowly, _indo-ninya_ ," Elrond gently admonished her. "It'll go straight to your head."

"This is delicious!" cried Celebrían enthusiastically. "Like velvet on my tongue. I never drank anything so fine."

Ceomon smiled. "I'd better take the rest back with me," he said. "Lord, remember you invited Legolas to dinner. Rethtulu is already busy with the preparations and Laerwen is chasing the cooks around."

Celebrían giggled. "I have heard that the Silvan-elves are very passionate wine drinkers. Maybe we should share some of this with Legolas. I'm sure it would be very amusing."

"I think you'd better drink the rest of this goblet after dinner," Elrond objected gently but firmly.

This time, her saddest doggy eyes didn't help, and she had to admit defeat when he took the goblet by the fingers and put it back on the small table in front of the fireplace.

Ceomon went to help Rethtulu prepare for dinner, and Elrond and Celebrían put on evening dresses. Legolas was here as a representative of his father, so they had to receive him accordingly.

Gradually Celebrían noticed the miruvor rising to her head. She felt a little tipsy. Perhaps Elrond had been right after all. But if his miruvor really did resemble the drink of the Valar so much, then they must be dining divinely.

"Yikes," she said when she suddenly felt a little dizzy. She propped herself against a nearby wall.

Elrond looked at her with a smile and his arms crossed over his chest. "I warned you."

She gave him a frowning look. "Are you mocking me?"

"I would never dare!" He went to his medicine cabinet and reached for one of the many bottles. Then he had a servant who was nearby bring her a glass of cold water. When the Elf brought the desired drink, Elrond put some of the medicine in the vial into the water. It turned out to be simple mint.

"Drink this, it helps", he told her.

As he handed her the glass, her hands lingered on his for a moment longer, simply to feel and enjoy his skin under her fingers.

"I have never heard that mint helps against drunkenness," she said.

" It doesn't," he confessed. "It's just for the taste. Cold water does help, though. Of course, I could just grab you and throw you headfirst into the snow. That definitely helps. I speak from personal experience."

She giggled. "I want to hear that story!"

He took her free hand and kissed her fingers. "Another time, _indo-ninya_. But we must go now if we don't want to keep Legolas waiting again like we did at midday."

The cold water had indeed cleared her mind and she felt presentable enough. Side by side they went to the dining room, where Elrond had previously entertained his guests in private. How often had he and Celebrían dined here together, and now she was the hostess herself.

Legolas was already waiting for them, but not quite as she had expected. He knelt on the ground and had buried his hands in Garahû's thick fur. Elrond's dog wagged his tail so vigorously that the whole animal wiggled, and licked the young elf's face enthusiastically. Legolas didn't seem to mind in the least, and even laughed as he was so showered with dog love.

"Garahû, out!" cried Elrond sternly. "How inconvenient. I must apologise. I had been wondering all day where he was. Please forgive me."

Legolas patted Garahû on the head one last time and then he stood up. Garahû trotted like a furry mountain to his master and begged him for a pat. Elrond remained steadfast. Celebrían had never understood how her husband could resist these big doggy eyes and instead of him, fondled Garahû between his ears herself.

"There is nothing to forgive. A really adorable animal," Legolas said with a smile.

Rethtulu had hurriedly organised a cloth and a bowl of water. Legolas cast a sceptical glance at Feanor's star, which Rethtulu, like Ceomon, still wore openly. Then he accepted both with thanks and washed his face.

They sat down and Garahû lay down under the table near Celebrían. He knew that this was the place where he had the best chance to get one or two tidbits from the table. Elrond did not really allow this but she was happy to give the dog a little something.

"Is this your dog, Mr Elrond?" Legolas wanted to know.

"Home-bred", Elrond confirmed. "A little hobby of mine. They make good companions in battle and guard dogs."

"That is only half the truth, my husband," contradicted Celebrían. How she loved being able to call Elrond her husband in public! She could not get enough of it. "You only bred them so plushy so that I could cuddle them better."

It was an open secret between them. Elrond had always denied it, of course, but she knew the truth. She had always loved his dogs, which is why he had started to breed them for particularly dense and soft fur at an early age.

Elrond looked for words with embarrassment. Legolas could not hide a knowing smile.

Ceomon and Rethtulu brought the food and served wine with it.

"I would like to thank you once again for your hospitality, Lord Elrond," Legolas said. "I have already heard a lot about your house and I am glad that I can now enjoy the amenities of Rivendell myself.

"My house is open to all who seek rest and tranquillity," Elrond replied.

"The valley is a wonderful place, so different from my home and enchanting in its own way. And your beauty, Mistress Celebrían, contributes to that magic," Legolas affirmed.

Celebrían smiled. "I thank you for these kind words. Your father is related to mine, so I am happy to welcome you as part of the family."

"I am honoured," Legolas said cautiously, glancing uncertainly at Elrond.

The clinch between Oropher and Galadriel, which had led to Oropher leaving Lórien to found his own kingdom in Eryn Galen, was probably not forgotten after all.

It was a distant kinship that could be traced back to Elmo, Thingol's brother. To call Celeborn and Thranduil cousins would be a rather broad interpretation of the term.

Legolas devoted himself to his food to cover up his embarrassment. Celebrían was sorry to have put the poor boy in this situation. He was so young and still had so much to learn. Thranduil had sent him not only to revive political relations with Elrond, which Oropher had neglected, but also to teach his son first-hand how to handle such tasks.

"There is something else on your mind, Prince Legolas," Elrond noted.

Legolas gratefully accepted the change of subject. "I have heard many good things about your library, Master Elrond, and would be very pleased if I could visit it sometime. Is it true that you also possess works from Menegroth?"

"It is so," confirmed Elrond. "Feel free to view my collection. But you better register with Erestor beforehand. It may be my library, but it is still his kingdom.

Legolas was wide-eyed. "Oh, indeed! I thought it was just a rumour. How did you come to possess such works? I thought all was lost when Menegroth was sacked by the kinsalyers. If I may ask, of course."

Calling the Feanorians kinsalyers in Elrond's presence was never a good idea. Celebrían felt his suppressed anger, even though he was trained not to show it unless he was very well known.

"Maglor rescued them from the flames," Elrond said coolly and briefly.

"Oh ..." Legolas was speechless.

"It's better that they were all lost, isn't it?" Celebrían threw in.

"I think so ..." Legolas said reluctantly. He had put his foot in one of the biggest blunders possible with Elrond.

Elrond redeemed him when he asked, "Is there anything in particular you are looking for in my library?"

"I would like to know more about the last great war," Legolas opened.

Elrond looked at him questioningly. "You were only a child then, but surely your father has told you everything there is to know."

"Ah, I fear that is the problem," Legolas replied. "I am afraid that neither my father nor my grandfather made a really good impression back then. What my father told me always seemed to have been coloured by his resentment of the Noldor. I would like to have another look at the events that led to Oropher's death."

"I was Gil-galad's _tercáno_. If you wish, I can tell you my view of things," Elrond offered.

Legolas nodded gratefully.

"I remember that Gil-galad promised to lead your father out of the war safely. I'm sorry I couldn't have saved Oropher too," Elrond said regretfully.

To Celebrían's astonishment, however, Legolas waved away. "Apparently everyone always thinks I would miss my grandfather. But the truth is that I had never really felt connected to him. You had the dubious pleasure of being with him and you know what he was like. I also believe that no real love had remained between him and father. But please, tell me. I want to know what really happened."

"We reached Mordor, but Sauron had been expecting us," Elrond began. "His armies stood before the Morannon. Galad had decided not to start the attack immediately. Especially since Anárion of Gondor appeared on the field at that moment. Sauron sent part of his army to meet him, but not enough to stop Anárion without revealing his flanks. Oropher urged that this opportunity be used to attack, but Galad held him back. The army was so large that it was not yet fully deployed. An attack would have weakened our ranks and would only have been of doubtful benefit anyway.

I do not know what was driving Oropher. Perhaps he wanted to prove that his Silvan-elves were as capable fighters as the Noldor. Or maybe he just didn't want to bow to Galad's word; he had never acknowledged his command. Too quickly for us to react, he mobilised his troops and marched against Sauron. I tried to stop him and bring him to his senses, but he would not listen. He distrusted me because of my past with the Feanorians.

I had no choice but to hurry back to Galad so that we could send a _rimbe_ in a hurry to beat Oropher out of the misery he had brought upon himself. And though they were my _esseali_ , the best soldiers in Galad's army, I was too late. Oropher had already been pushed south into the swamps, and the pathless terrain proved to be a death trap. When I finally reached him, all I could do was choose between him and Thranduil. But not even I can heal the wound from an arrow through the throat."

"Saving my father was the only sensible thing to do." Legolas nodded. "I thank you for that. For what you did that day and for sharing it with me."

They spent the rest of the evening on more impartial subjects. Occasionally, Celebrían gave Garahû a treat, who gratefully licked her fingers. Elrond could not have missed this, yet he let her go. She secretly put a hand on his leg under the table and gave him a meaningful look out of the corner of her eye. He did not look at her, yet he let her know that he did not agree with her behaviour. She had to hold on to herself so as not to giggle like a little girl. He didn't like the way she upset him with such innocent touches. Legolas didn't seem to notice anything of this as he was happily talking about his home.

The hour grew late and they retired for the evening when dinner was over. The following day they would talk about the details of the collaboration between Eryn Galen and Imladris, which was not a subject for this evening. Celebrían noted that she enjoyed being considered the mistress of this house by outsiders as well. Nevertheless, she was happy to have Elrond all to herself again.

Laerwen helped her out of her robe and dressed her for the night. She untied her braids and brushed her hair with exactly one hundred strokes, as Celebrían liked it best. It was a beloved evening tradition. If Laerwen didn't brush her hair one more time in the evening, then something was simply missing.

"Tell me, dear friend, what do you think of Ceomon?", Celebrían wanted to know. She could see in the mirror how a telltale blush crept up on Laerwen's cheeks.

"He is ... nice," Laerwen stammered and tried in vain to cover up her embarrassment. "Especially for someone who still wears Feanor's star on his clothes."

Celebrían had to smile. "Elrond does the same. Just not so openly." He had a small skin marking on his left shoulder blade. The Feanorians had all once worn their father's star in this way, and Elrond and his brother had insisted on having the star tattooed as well when they were old enough. He was embarrassed these days and called it youthful folly, but she found it cute. It was not as if he was carrying the star on his forehead in front of him. Hardly anyone knew about it.

"I-I'm not saying that's a bad thing," Laerwen hurried to say.

"Well: Ceomon is nice. So what else?", Celebrían repeated.

"Mistress?"

"I see how you give him furtive looks when you think that no one sees you. You like him, very much."

"Mistress! Please, don't torture me like this." Laerwen put on a suffering face.

Celebrían turned around and took her hands. "I'm only joking with you, my dear. Do not let me annoy you. If you like him, that's a wonderful thing!"

Laerwen smiled thoughtfully into herself. Then she blinked. "Mistress, I have not yet finished brushing your hair. I should not dawdle around."

Celebrían sat down in front of the mirror again. "Take your time, dear. There's no hurry."

When she was finally finished, Laerwen wished her mistress good night and retired. Celebrían went into the bedroom. Elrond was already in bed, but was still reading, by the light of a candle on his bedside table, some documents that must have been terribly important. He could never really leave his work. Then it was probably up to her to provide some distraction.

She slipped under the blanket, snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Workday's over, my dearest. It can wait till tomorrow." Gently she wriggled the documents out of his fingers.

He let it happen. If he really meant it, she couldn't stop him anyway. He was so wonderfully strong.

"What was that at dinner earlier?", he asked teasingly.

"Hm? I don't know what you mean." She pretended not to know.

"I see. Not even cunning is an adequate description of you." He gently lifted her chin to kiss her.

All too willingly, she reached out to him, her hand resting on his chest. She felt his heart beat in a clearly accelerated rhythm. Very good. She deepened the kiss.

"Ahh, Celebrían. You are driving me crazy," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

She felt her cheeks burning. "We have half an age to catch up," she replied.

"That's a long time."

"Indeed. A long time in which I so often lay awake in the evening longing for your touch, imagining you stroking me in this or that way, how your fingers felt on my skin. A long, long time indeed. We have by far not tried everything that came into my mind."

He sighed. "I would love to. But... I'm tired. Can it wait till tomorrow?"

In reply, she sat down on his lap and untied the knot that was holding his nightdress together. "No, it can't." Then she bent down and kissed him hard.

It was to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indo-ninya - my heart, Qu.  
> arandur - king's servant, the name of Gondor's Stewards, but I thought it was also an appropriate name for Gil-galad's councillors; Qu.  
> esseali - collective of essea, first or primary, synonymous with the Roman Praetorians, Qu.  
> rimbe - flock; Qu; self-chosen elvish synonym for a Roman legion, since in my HC the army of Noldor has a very similar structure  
> tercáno - herald; Qu; corresponds in my HC to the legatus, the commander-in-chief from the senate  
> \---------------------  
> There is a lot of headcanon in this. The whole army system originates from the old Longfic War in Eregion, which I am currently revising and completely rebuilding. That's also where the idea for Amon Ereb came from. More about the War of the Last Alliance and the role of Thranduil in it can be found in [Tide's chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426096/chapters/28279710), which I am currently reworking as well. The fact that Oropher is the son of Elmos is merely fanonical, but I found it surprising that Oropher is in no way related to the other aristocratic houses, when all the others are otherwise related. As for Ceomon and Rethtulu, there is more about them in Treue (I didn't translate that yet).


End file.
